Es un día perfecto
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Tras la batalla contra Hades, los corazones de todos los sobrevivientes se llenan de tristeza por la perdida de los caballeros dorados. Será el aprendiz de Aries quien les demostrará que siempre se es un día perfecto para hacer los sueños realidad. Sin embargo... ¿Que sucederá cuando Kiki ya no esté presente para reconfortarlos?


**Nda: **¡Hola! Primeramente quier FELICITARME a mi misma, ya que siempre,- recalco- SIEMPRE había querido escribir algo sobre mi querido Kiki con quien me siento identificada, pero nunca había ayudado la musa para poder hacerlo. Y ¡hoy lo logré! y solo serán dos capis (jaja siempre digo que solo serán dos capis xD) Pero ahora si es verdad, tal vez lo suba mañana, si lo tengo terminado, personalmente me gustó como quedo, y espero les guste. Me inspire en la canción que se llama Doing The Unstuck de mis amados The Cure, tan linda la canción que me recordó a mi bello Kiki y de aquí nace la historia. ¡Espero les guste! ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... me gustaría pero no se puede. Esto se hace sin fines de lucro.

**Es un día perfecto**

— Todo estará bien —. Había intentado él, decirle a los demás y a sí mismo, para así tratar de alejar un poco la tristeza que había inundado los corazones de todos aquellos por quienes caballeros dorados causaban con su ausencia. El pequeño aprendiz de Aries, siempre intentó arreglar o mejorar las malas pasadas con una dulce sonrisa… pero él mismo se sentía triste. Todos en el santuario no podían con el dolor, la situación que vivían era desalentadora y Kiki mismo lo sabía ¿Quién no se sentiría triste después de perder a seres queridos que fueron importantes en su vida?

En pequeño muviano había intentado levantar los ánimos con palabras de aliento, sin embargo el también sentía ese dolor en su corazón.

Había sucedido la batalla de Hades, esa cruel batalla en donde los caballeros dorados dieron su vida ahí al pie del muro de los lamentos. Y cuando Athena junto a sus caballeros de bronce regresaron y los demás se enteraron de la inminente muerte de sus compañeros de armas, una profunda amargura mitigó su felicidad por haber vencido en esta última guerra santa.

Cada caballero dorado era importante en la vida de todos. Y Kiki reflexionaba mucho en ello… sí que extrañaría las tardes de lectura y fabulas que su maestro le contaba y cada historia fantástica y enseñanzas que siempre le brindó tranquilo y sereno Mu. Ya no habría más amaneceres a su lado, ni anocheceres cálidos por su aura de paz. Y tampoco Aldebarán estaría presente para jugar alguna clase de broma ni demostrar que a pesar de ser fuerte como un toro puede llegar a ser tan sentimental y dejarse llevar por la hermosura de una flor… Saga y Kanon tal vez nunca estuvieron presentes todo el tiempo y fueron cegados por el odio pero amor lleno sus vidas y fueron perdonados. Sus errores les dejaron valiosas enseñanzas, pero no solo a ellos, si no a todos los del santuario, al saber que una hermandad con la de ellos a pesar de haber pasado por cualquier clase de dificultades sobrevivió y al final logró mantenerse a flote. También estaba Máscara de Muerte, que a pesar de ser un caballero sádico… logró reivindicarse y prueba clara de ello era que a pesar de haber caído en el sueño de la muerte despertó cuantas veces fue necesario para luchas por Athena y la humanidad misma ¿No merecía el perdón acaso? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué juzgar a alguien que no se tuvo oportunidad de conocer? El caballero de Cáncer ciertamente traicionó el Santuario, pero todos estaban seguros de que se había arrepentido por sus acciones, a pesar de que nunca tuvo oportunidad de expresarlo con palabras, pero lo hizo con acciones.

Kiki seguía pensando en cada uno de ellos, que ¡Cuanta falta hacían ahí! Al fin de ser perdonados y perdonarse mutuamente por todos sus errores… aún así no lograron disfrutar la paz por la cual lucharon.

Aioria que a pesar de haber sido tratado como el hermano del traidor durante muchos años demostró ser de corazón bondadoso… pues ningún rencor se guardó en él. No, siempre veló por la seguridad de sus compañeros y todos saben que él también era obstinado y sin embargo lo hacía porque no podía creer que quienes fueron sus compañeros regresaron como enemigos. Y también Shaka de Virgo, que a pesar de que en un principio se mostrará como un ser divino y una persona ególatra demostró que un ser humano puede cambiar sus defectos cualesquiera que sean… ya que murió junto a sus compañeros porque se implantó en su corazón la esperanza que todo humano posee y él creyó haber perdido.

Dohko y Shion demostraron que a pesar de ser del bando contrario la amistad que los une puede resurgir y dar esperanza en guerras como estas. Que esa clase de amistad se preserva no importando los años que transcurran, que siempre será duradera y que nunca es imposible. Milo había demostrado que a pesar de haber cometido errores, por malos que sean, cada ser humano es capaz de perdonar cuando uno se arrepiente con sinceridad. Así el rencor no se guarda en el corazón… pues el Escorpión pese a su determinación de matar a Kanon le perdonó la vida… pues había comprobado que este se había arrepentido… y sobre todo le ayudó a pagar su penitencia.

Aioros siempre fue el arquetipo de un caballero fiel, sin rencor, sin tacha que a pesar de haber sido tildado como el traidor no mostró rasgos de odio hacía aquellos quienes blasfemaron en contra suya. Siempre fue humano, y aunque tal vez Kiki no lo conoció sabía que él era fiel a Athena, y al igual que todos sus compañeros, dio su vida por ella.

Shura, que también fue un traidor, a pesar de todo se reivindicó. Él lo sabe, Excalibur vive en el brazo derecho de Shiryu y no duda que es espada es la más filosa que no solo representó al caballero Capricornio, si no al Shura que se arrepintió verdaderamente por sus actos. Camus siempre tuvo una actitud fría, pero dio su vida no solo por Athena si no para enseñar a Hyoga que la vida de un caballero es difícil y que debe tener en cuenta que a pesar de las circunstancias y los sentimientos nunca debemos dejar que estos se esfumen y perdamos en batalla, si no que estos deben darnos fuerza para seguir y luchar hasta el final. Y Afrodita… el caballero más hermoso de toda la orden… que también traicionó al Santuario, a pesar de todo logró reivindicarse, ya que aceptó que estaba mal… y sin embargó no dejó que eso infundiera en su espíritu pues los errores los comete todo ser humano y aún así se demostró fuerte y se levanto… dio su vida por la diosa a la que protegían.

Kiki lo sabía todos ellos les habían enseñado muchas cosas valiosas e importantes para atesorar en el corazón de los restantes en el santuario. Y pensaba ¿Cómo se sentiría Shiryu sin su maestro? ¿O Hyoga al ver morir de nueva cuenta a Camus? ¿Y qué hay de Seiya? ¿Y Marín o Shaina? O más importante… ¿Cómo debía sentirse la diosa misma?

Por esta misma razón él mismo a pesar de ser pequeño poseía un enorme corazón y siempre brindaba una cálida sonrisa, un noble abrazo y una tierna mirada a todos sus compañeros. Quería ayudarlos a sentirse mejor por su perdida. Quería demostrarles que no debían sentirse mal por ellos… ¡Que debían ser fuertes y atesorar cada una de sus enseñanzas! Pero siempre se encontraba con una mirada baja con cada uno de ellos.

Saori lloraba por horas bajo la estatua de Palas junto a Seiya quien intentaba consolarla pero… ¿Cómo consolarla cuando el mismo no se podía consolar?

Shun miraba con nostalgia las casas del Zodiaco y recordaba todos los momentos que vivió junto a los caballeros dorados, su lucha con Afrodita… Ikki recuerda su pelea con Shaka a lo mismo que Shun, y ambos hermanos intentan no ser presas del dolor pero a veces sienten que su compañía no es suficiente…

Shiryu llora junto a Shunrei… ¿Qué sucederá de ahora en adelante? Ahora que el maestro ya no estará… y es que el camino del Dragón era servir al maestro… ¿Ahora a donde irá?

Hyoga de igual forma llora… un hombre no merece morir dos veces, se repite mentalmente el Cisne, se reprocha, tal vez fue un estúpido que no comprendió la lección que su maestro quería darle y tuvo que causar su muerte para que este entendiese… que tonto fue…

Pasaron algunas semanas y Kiki intentó convencerlos de que todo estaría bien. Le dijo a Saori que el deber de un caballero era protegerla y estar dispuesto a dar su vida, que sería feliz si entregara su vida por la Diosa, y no debe reprocharse a sí misma… le dijo a Seiya lo mismo, que es parte de la vida de caballero vivir así… le dijo a Shiryu que debía atesorar las enseñanzas de su maestro en su corazón… ¿A cado Dohko le enseñó a llorar por la pérdida de un ser querido? Y lo mismo sucedió con Hyoga… les dijo a Ikki y a Shun que ellos eran hermanos y que debían aprender del errores de los caballeros dorados y de sí mismo… que el dolor no ayudaría en nada… ¡Que debían ser felices, que el sol salió y un nuevo día nos espera! ¡Que siempre se es un día perfecto para que los sueños se hagan realidad! ¡Jamás se logrará nada con lágrimas y sollozos! ¡Ni con remordimientos ni tristezas! ¿Eso fue lo que les enseñaron los caballeros dorados?

El pequeño muviano observó cómo sus esfuerzos comenzaron a dar frutos y cada santo y amazona comenzaron a retomar su alegría habitual y eso daría energías para reconstruir el santuario… comprendió a la perfección que los espíritus de todos poco a poco se reanimaban, pero no con totalidad como él hubiese deseado. Aún había grietas por ser curadas…

Una mañana de sol el aprendiz de Aries despertó tranquilamente y mientras se estiraba se encontró a Saori en la entrada del templo de Aries contemplando como el alba comenzaba a hacer su aparición. Atrás de ella, junto a un pilar, se encontraban en fila correspondiente a su signo las cajas de pandora y dentro de ellas cada una de las armaduras de los caballeros de oro. De Aries hasta Piscis. Todas estaban ahí…

— Señorita Athena… — Dijo Kiki, y Saori dejó de contemplar para mirar al pequeño niño parado detrás de ella—. ¿Sucede algo?

— Ah… Kiki ya has despertado… — Ella le sonrió con cierto aire de nostalgia—. No… no sucede nada si no que… las armaduras… — Miró a todas ellas con melancolía —. Necesitan ser reparadas para la reconstrucción del Santuario y bueno…supongo que tu podrías…

— ¿Quiere que las arregle? — Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Sí puedes hacerlo?

— Claro que sí, aprendí del mejor ¡Mi maestro Mu!

— No, yo no dudo de ello… solo que preguntó si no es molestia. — Ella le correspondió a esa sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad. Sabía a la perfección los esfuerzos que el aprendiz de Aries había estado haciendo para levantar los ánimos, por lo cual todos hacían sus mejores esfuerzos, gracias a él.

— ¡Ah! No se preocupe… de hecho comenzaba a aburrirme un poco. Yo las arreglaré señorita Athena no lo dude.

— Muchas gracias Kiki. Nos has quitado un enorme peso de encima. Te debemos mucho…

— A no se preocupe, no es cosa del otro mundo arreglar armaduras… — Respondió él sonriente con la inocencia de un niño. Saori negó ligeramente con el rostro mientras le sonreía.

— No me refería a eso… — Lo miro feliz y después junto con Kiki comenzó a reparar armaduras. Las tomaron y con la ayuda de los caballeros de bronce y algunas amazonas las introdujeron al recinto de Aries.

Kiki sonrió al verlos a todos ahí, mirar a Saori sonreír a lado de Seiya y a Shina platicar plácidamente a un lado de Marín, a Shiryu y Shunrei reír junto a Hyoga y Jabú. Nachi y Ban reín junto con Geki, Ikki, Shun y Nachi. Todos estaban ahí para brindar su sangre y ayudar al pequeño Kiki se reparar las armaduras doradas. Pronto la tristeza dejo de ser para dejar paso a la felicidad.

El pequeño aprendiz de Aries se acercó a la primera armadura que perteneció a su maestro y con cuidado la libró de su caja de Pandora. El pequeño la contempló y contempló todas sus fisuras y rasgaduras…

Estaba por empezar su trabajo cuando de pronto un halito de amargura fue suspirado… una sensación desalentadora, transida, amarga le inundó su corazón en hizo que sus ojos magentas, titilantes comenzaran a inundarse de lágrimas.

— Kiki… ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó preocupado Shun que fue el primero en notar la tristeza de pequeño Aries.

— Eh… si Shun… no sucede nada… yo… — Trato de guardar compostura mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. — Es solo que de pronto me sentí un poco nostálgico por los caballeros dorados… no sucede nada… — Y le sonrió para hacerlo confiar. Shun correspondió el gesto del mismo modo y siguió con todos ellos mientras esperaban su turno para brindar la parte de su sangre para las armaduras.

El aprendiz de Aries suspiró profundamente, tal vez fue solo un momento de tristeza, pero debía seguir con su optimismo. Así que de nuevo volvió la mirada a la armadura dorada e intentando serenarse se concentró en repararla. Sin embargo de nueva esa amarga sensación de tristeza le invadió. Era un dolor inexplicable, una gélida sensación de amargura, tan increíble era esa aflicción, tan grande que su corazón no lo soportó. Sus sentidos comenzaron a entrelazarse con esa tristeza, más lágrimas derramaron con sus ojitos brillantes, no lo soportó, era tanta lástima reflejada que de pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

Fueron tantas sensaciones que su dolido corazón no lo soportó. Y el aprendiz de Aries se desmayó. Su corazón se detuvo por momentos, dejó de latir.

— ¡Kiki!

Continuará…


End file.
